


Doing a Jedi

by Freddieinwonderland



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: F/M, Jango is sexy, Porn with Feelings, i probably have issues, this is steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddieinwonderland/pseuds/Freddieinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi Wan Kenobi traveled to Kamino with a newly knighted Jedi to find the Bounty Hunter involved in the plot to kill Senator Amidala. Angry that Master Kenobi came after him, Fett leaves his apartment with the intention to teach the Jedi a lesson, but runs into Obi Wan's partner instead. <br/>This started out as a story for myself, but I decided to post it just for shits and giggles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing a Jedi

The door slid closed behind the Jedi and Taun We, leaving only Jango Fett and his son in the apartment.  
“Dad?” Boba looked at him, concerned.  
“Pack your things. We are leaving.”   
Jango pulled his armor on and left their home. Master Kenobi had to die. He stood in front of the door to his suite, pulling out his westar-34 blasters and opening the door without a sound. The shower was running and he shot a missile at the door to the ‘fresher, blasting it open.   
He ripped the shower curtain back and was thrown back by an invisible force. He hit the wall and jumped up again, his blasters pointed at the stall.   
There, standing under the hot spray of water, was a young, beautiful, and incredibly naked human female. She had her hands raised in front of her threateningly but did not have a weapon. Jango swallowed, his eyes roaming all over her body.  
“What do you want?” She growled.  
“I was looking for Kenobi.”  
“He’s not here, obviously.”  
“Who are you?”   
“I’m his friend.” She wrapped herself in a towel and stepped forward. “Who are you?”   
“I’m surprised you haven’t figured that out yet.”  
“Jango Fett.” She murmured, staring at him in horror.  
He laughed and stepped forward. “I guess it’s my lucky day. I go in search of a Jedi and I find a very nice present. I should thank him before I kill him.”  
“What do you mean?” She stepped back as he advanced on her.  
“I’m a man with needs, baby. And you are… very delicious.”  
“I… I’ve never…”  
Jango pushed her up against the wall, ignoring the water that was running down his armor, and threw her towel to the corner of the room.   
“I don’t care. I want you. And I will have you.”   
He moved back a step and pulled his helmet off,  
“I don’t have much time, baby, so we’ll make this quick.” His armor and body glove hit the floor and he took her in his arms, their naked bodies pressing together. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. The girl stiffened and tried to get away, but Jango’s surprisingly soft lips were persistent. His hands were placed on her small waist. He slid them down to grab her ass, making her gasp, which gave him the perfect opportunity to rub his tongue against hers. Her hands were limp by her sides, unsure what to do. Should she push him away or let him ravish her?   
Her answer was made for her when he kissed down her neck and took a soft, pink nipple in his mouth. He nibbled and sucked on the tender flesh, his hand still groping her ass. His other hand touched her unattended breast, rubbing the pink tip to a stiff peak. The Jedi whimpered, her fingers digging into his thick shoulders. He didn’t even have to force her legs open. She spread them before he even asked. Fett groaned and placed his knee between them, and ground it against her bare pussy. He hadn’t examined the rest of her body.  
“Stay right there, kitten. Let me look at you.”   
He stepped back and folded his arms in front of his bare chest, his gaze sweeping over the girl’s frame. He had already spent a lot of time getting to know those delicious tits, and had a tiny waist that tapered out into perfectly curvy hips.   
And there, nestled between her thighs, was what he desired the most; her soft pussy surrounded with dark curls. He wanted to bury his face and taste her sweetness. Jango turned off the water and kneeled in front of her, kissing down her flat stomach until his nose brushed through the soft hair. He parted her pussy lips, revealing her soft clit and tiny hole. The fluffed pink skin was as soft as velvet, and the aroma from her petals was heavenly. She was already wet for him.   
And so beautiful.   
Suddenly, the shower stall seemed the worst place to worship such a goddess. Fett stood up and gathered her in his arms, looking at her with a tenderness he didn’t know he could feel.   
The bed was soft and big, more than enough for what he planned to do to her.  
He placed her on the bed and kneeled between her thighs. The girl blushed and tried to close them, but Jango gently eased them apart once more, revealing every pink crease.   
The hunter leaned down and pressed his lips to those beautiful petals, kissing them as he would her mouth. He dragged his tongue up her pussy, circling her clit, but not touching it… yet.   
His fingers gripped her thighs and started licking her voraciously; every drop of her juices on his tongue was pure heaven. At last, he slapped his tongue on her little clit. She screamed and went rigid, her hands gripping the sheets.   
He massaged the bud, making the girl cry his name over and over. He carefully slid a finger in her virgin pussy, careful not to break her hymen. He rubbed the delicate walls, feeling her muscles relax.  
“Come for me.”   
She screamed her release, her muscles clenching around his calloused finger. Jango held her in his arms, stroking her soft hair. She was ready, or at least ready to try him. Their lips met without hesitation. The girl ran her fingers over his hard muscles and pulled back, staring at his sculpted body.   
“You like what you see?” she nodded wordlessly and trailed her fingertips down his ribbed abdomen till her hand touched his erect penis. She took it in her tiny fist and squeezed it, smiling when he groaned. His cock was harder than beskar, but was softer than expected. She examined the pulsing vein on the sides and took his heavy balls in her palm, massaging them carefully.   
Jango stroked her soft hair as she caressed his length.   
She pressed a kiss to the head before taking it in her mouth, tentatively. Fett was astounded. He never expected the girl to pleasure him like this. But he couldn’t wait any more. He needed to be buried balls deep in her cunt.   
There couldn’t be anything more perfect.   
He pulled her to him, settling her on his lap.   
“Lift your hips.” She did so, looking down at him with trust in her eyes.   
Jango ran his hands over her thighs, and smiled at her. He positioned his cock at her entrance and eased her down on it. There was some resistance, but he managed to get the head of his cock in her body. She was a tight fit, tighter than he had ever experienced. He felt her virgin barrier and pushed through, feeling her body tear to accept his length. Fett roared and threw his head back as every inch of his cock was enveloped in her tight heat. The little Jedi gasped and cried out, her nails digging into the hunter’s chest. Jango was breathing heavily, his hands actually shaking as he ran them over her body.   
“Are you alright?”   
“Yes! It feels so good, Jango!”  
He grinned and rolled his hips, his cock moving in her body. She squealed and giggled, biting her lip as she looked down at her lover.   
“Move with me.”   
She lifted her hips, Fett’s huge cock sliding out almost completely. He smirked and pulled her down on him. She whimpered, her eyes going wide. The Bounty Hunter guided her body, her hips grinding against his. He was gentle and almost loving in his ministrations. The ache in her body dulled and was replaced by pleasure she had never experienced before.   
She experimentally moved her body so he went deeper. She moaned wantonly, looking at her hunter with no trace of innocence in her blue eyes.   
“More!” she cried out.  
Jango obeyed, his huge cock moving faster and harder, his body flexing. Fett pulled her to his chest and kissed her.   
The girl was panting in his ear, whispering his name over and over. Fett carefully flipped them so she was on her back and he could thrust into her deeper and faster. She looked ironically angelic lying on the rumpled sheets. Fett kissed any of her skin he could reach. The girl’s arms wrapped around his neck and held him close. He brought her to orgasm over and over, his cock thrusting in and out of her beautiful body, hitting her sweet spot every time. His balls tightened, ready to release his seed.   
Jango Fett held the Jedi close as he came in her young body, copious amounts of semen flooding her tight passage.  
He pulled out and stood up, his flaccid cock still covered in her blood and juices. He rubbed it once and put his finger in his mouth, fixing his smoldering gaze on the girl as he sucked them.  
“Delicious.”  
The girl propped herself up on her elbows watching Fett as he grabbed his armor from the bathroom and dressed, not looking at the girl.  
“Well, kitten, this has been fun, but I have to go. Do me a favor and at least give me a head start, ok?”  
“You’re leaving?”   
“Sorry baby. Did you honestly think I’d stick around? You’re a great fuck, but that doesn’t mean this is forever. Maybe I’ll drop by sometime and we can do this again, kitten.”   
“But…”  
“Don’t sweat it, baby.” He stepped forward and patted her flushed cheek, winking at her.  
He left, but not before he looked back at her and swept his gaze lazily over her body. And then he was gone.   
“In fact, I think you can count on me coming back, kitten. Maybe I’ll fuck your little ass next time.”   
He left without a second glance, the door sliding closed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what everyone thought of this. Leave a review! If you think it should be continue, I'd love to know :)


End file.
